Computing systems, for example, laptops, desktops, personal digital assistants (PDA's), servers, Internet appliances, and combinations thereof generally include different components, such as input/output (I/O) cards, Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), and device drivers. Such components generally contain a firmware, software, or any other suitable code that is executed to perform desired functionalities. Different components of the computing systems may be updated with new firmware or software from time to time. In an environment where servers are utilized to provide various functionalities, firmware or software of BIOS, I/O cards, and drivers may be frequently updated to provide the servers with most recent functionalities and capabilities.